Talk:DeLorean time machine
Yes um i was wondering if anyone knew if the De Lorean Time Machine had an automatic or manual transmission..... * *:::: In the film, it's manual transmission. Marty has to shift gears when he says, "Let's see if you bastards can do 90!", and he's shifting them again as he's racing toward the lightning rod. McFord 12:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *:::: *:::: You need to fix up some of these quotes. It's pretty obvious you are paraphrasing from memory-- but "spewed into a tantrum?" Howabout "skewed into a tangent." 23:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Two DeLoreans? This is a theory I've been working on for a while now. If I've understood the plotline of the end of the second film and throughout the third correctly, there should have been two DeLoreans in 1885 throughout the course of the third movie. My theories are ordered as such: *First, at the end of the second film, Doc Brown is transported to 1885 from 1955 in the DeLorean with the less than perfect time circuits. *Next, at the beginning of the third film, it is revealed that Doc hid the DeLorean in the Delgado Mine, which Marty uncovers in 1955 with that year's version of Doc. *Thirdly, Marty takes the DeLorean he uncovered from the Mine back to 1885. This event causes tehre to be two Deloreans in 1885, as the one Doc hid in the Mines would not be taken out for another 70 years. *Finally, Marty takes one of those DeLoreans back to 1985, the one that he uncovered in the fifties, leaving Doc behind with Clara Clayton. Doc and Clara eventually take the train installed with the flux capacitor back to 1985, crushing the DeLorean Marty came back with. If my calculations are correct, there should still be a DeLorean in 1885 resting in the Delgado Mines. The question is, what ever did happen to that DeLorean? It's stuck there for 70 years untouched. Schiffy 01:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Schiffy You are correct. There are two DeLoreans in 1885 from the time that Marty arrives until the time he leaves again. One has been in existence for about five years, and the other has been in existence for 75 years and has had parts replaced. The one hidden inside the Delgado Mine can't be touched, of course, because it would create a time paradox-- it has to stay there for 70 years until so that young Doc can repair it with old Doc's detailed instructions. One of the questions that has been asked since BTTF 3 came out in 1989 is, since there was a second DeLorean available, why could't Doc and Marty go back into the mine and siphon the gasoline from that other DeLorean? The question isn't asked or answered in the film, but the usual answer is that Doc would have drained all the fluids (gas, transmission fluid, etc) from the vehicle before longterm storage, because leaving them in would have irreparably damaged the works. McFord 14:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *I just want to note that it wasn't the Jules Verne Train that crushed the DeLorean upon arrival, but rather a very fast moving diesel locomotive from 1985. -- Riffsyphon1024 15:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) September 1? Well, I've knew that the DeLorean had to go to September 1, 1885 instead of September 2, 1885? Well I've knew that when the DeLorean was repaired Doc keys "Sep 02, 1885" and later the DeLorean time machine arrives to September 2? This time when Marty visited the Old West, Doc wrote his letter to Marty and I'm confused by the time circuits that Doc's younger self had displayed it as September 2?, They show: * When Doc sets "1885" I see the day introducing "02" and Marty doesn't get shot by Buford Tannen * In the old west, the Indians are coming and Marty was screaming? * Facts were about September 2 and October 27, When Marty keys "October 27. 1985 10:00 AM" it would be like to key "October 26, 1985 06:25 PM" If I'm correct, there should be a September 1 that fits in the Destination Time. The New CM95 (talk) 16:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC)